


Day 19 - Snowstorm

by CosmoKid



Series: 2018 Rarepair Advent Calendar [19]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Exes, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Snowed In, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: “Looks like we’re snowed in,” Bellamy says and Murphy can tell he’s trying to keep his voice neutral. He watches Bellamy shut the front door and turn around to lean against it.





	Day 19 - Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> probably not a rarepair but eh  
> also have not watched the 100 since season 3 so this is probably super ooc but fuck it

“Looks like we’re snowed in,” Bellamy says and Murphy can tell he’s trying to keep his voice neutral. He watches Bellamy shut the front door and turn around to lean against it.

“Wonderful,” Murphy says, not attempting to keep the bitterness out of his voice. He was never the mature one. Bellamy stares at him with raised eyebrows. “What? You’re telling me you’re happy to be stuck in your house for God knows how long with your ex-boyfriend?”

“I’d rather not, no. But I would rather spend these next few hours amicably instead of being at each other’s throats,” Bellamy tells him, crossing his arms. “But I suppose you’d be content with that.”

“Oh, is that why you left me for Clarke?” Murphy asks, sounding angrier with every word. He thought he was over this, but clearly not.

“I didn’t leave you for Clarke,” Bellamy snaps, sounding far too defensive than he has right to. He’s the one who left Murphy, not the other way round.

“Right, you just happened to start dating her a week and a half after you broke up with me,” Murphy says with more sarcasm in his voice than normal.

Bellamy is silent for a few seconds but keeps his eyes on Murphy the entire time. “I don’t know what you want me to do, John. I’ve already apologized, what else can I do?”

“You could not call me John,” he suggests, rolling his eyes at Bellamy. 

“Right,” Bellamy says as he uncrosses his arms. There’s far too long a pause between that as the two of them stare at each other. He doesn’t really want to stare at Bellamy for this long, but he refuses to back down. Bellamy takes a deep breath and huffs. “Can I get you something to drink? We might as well get used to this.”

Murphy stares at him, feeling a little lost. He bites his lip, wishing he’d gotten stuck in the snowstorm outside than stuck in this house where all his memories are coming back. Snowstorms really can just go fuck off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
